I'll Never Leave Your Side
by K-T88
Summary: Harry has cancer and IS GONNA DIE! Can Ron tell him how he really feels before the moment comes? HarryXRon RonXHarry and a nice (sorta) malfoy!


  
  
K-T88: Hey people. It's my first Harry Potter fic! Yay! And all of you, before you ask for update in this story it is a ONE-SHOT. Read it and weep people. This story is sad but fluffy.  
  
Ayala: No need for a key, nowt complicated. 

K-T88: Read and enjoy!

**I'll never leave your side**  
  
Harry got up and left the hospital wing. he was sick of being locked up and sick of not seeing his friends. He knew there was nothing they could do so he set of in head of some comfort.  
  
"Harry! get back to the wing! now!" Ron yelled as he and 'Mione ran up.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you need to lie down and get some rest!" Hermione put in, worriedly.  
  
"No I don't...... now if you don't mind I'm going to find Malfoy." Harry tried to push past them  
  
"MALFOY!? What the...." Hermione silenced Ron with a look.  
  
"Yes, Malfoy.........do you have a problem with that?" Harry questioned, angry at Ron for a reason he didn't know.  
  
"You damn right i have a problem with that!" Ron bellowed.  
  
"Well since you never come and visit me, me and Malfoy have become close!" Harry shouted.  
  
"What the.... we came and visited you!" Hermione raised her voice to be heard.  
  
"NO you didn't!" Harry objected.  
  
"Yeah, we did!" Ron and Hermione chorused  
  
"How come I never saw you then!? And don't feed me none of that i was asleep crap!"  
  
"Bloody hell, you saw us all the time! And don't think I'm lying!" Ron stated, getting angry.  
  
"Calm down weasleby." Malfoy said walking towards them. "Harry probably just doesn't want to remember"  
  
"Get lost, Ferret!" Hermione said.  
  
Ron looked shocked, "'Mione!"  
  
"Leave him alone!" Harry objected. "He has the only one that's been there for me and..........ah!" Harry fell to the floor clutching his head in pain  
  
"HARRY!" Ron crouched to the floor next to his best mate.  
  
"Ahhhh........my head!" Harry squirmed in pain as Malfoy ran off to get Madame Pomfrey  
  
"GET MADAME POMFREY!" Ron yelled to Hermione but she knelt down next to Harry, too.  
  
"Get away! Move away from him!" Madame Pomfrey yelled. Ron and Hermione moved, backing away from Harry. Madame Pomfrey ran forward and scooped up Harry taking him back to the hospital wing with Ron and Hermione running after her.  
  
"No! Ms. Granger you may be some help but Mr Weasley can you please return to your dorm or something while Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger and myself try to see what's wrong." Madame Pomfrey angrily said. Ron stood put, not moving.  
  
"Why the bloody hell does that ferret get to stay? I'm his best mate!" Ron was livid.  
  
"I want him to stay Ron.........please............." Harry moaned. Ron stormed out.  
  
"Ron!" Harry called but then passed out. Hermione went after Ron. Ron stormed the dark halls of Hogwarts, ignoring Hermione's pleas. Ron reached the fat lady.  
  
"Chocolate!" He spat the password.  
  
"But professor!" He overheard Oliver Wood whining. Ron stopped. He quietly creeped behind the sofa.  
  
"There are no buts Mr. Wood i have told you more than you need to know to begin with! You know Mr. Potter is going to die!"  
  
Ron held his breath, he hated whoever was talking. Harry wouldn't die!  
  
"But Professor Dumbledore! You are the most powerful wizard in the world! You must be able to do something!" Oliver yelled. Ron agreed with Oliver. But he still hated Dumbledore.  
  
"NO! Mr. Wood! There is nothing i can do about wizard cancer, its incurable. I have told you this." Ron didn't know what to think. Maybe Harry deserved it.  
  
'Yes, Harry deserved it,' Ron thought, 'serves him right for making friends with that ferret!'  
  
"Harry doesn't deserve any of this!" Oliver stormed over to the couch. Ron cowered lower. "I don't get it! Why does HE have to die!"  
  
Ron was still battling with his emotions. He managed to hold in a sigh of frustration.  
  
"It's not fair....................."Oliver trailed off.  
  
"I know my boy. I know." Dumbledore said, putting his arm around Oliver  
  
Maybe Harry didn't deserve die. Just then Hermione coughed from behind Ron. Ron jumped  
  
"HERMIONE!" He hissed, all to loudly.  
  
"Mr. Weasley" Dumbledore said, looking over the back of the couch at him.  
  
'I still hated Harry, I mean, MALFOY!? Why the hell Malfoy?!' Ron thought, while holding his breath and turning very blue.  
  
"Please, Ron. Be quite." Oliver said, his eyes red from crying.  
  
"I wasn't saying anything!" Ron protested. Then the dorm door swung open and Malfoy came in carrying Harry.  
  
"He wanted you weasleby, God only knows why"  
  
"Don't call him that Malfoy" Harry said  
  
"Malfoy!" Ron hissed. Ron partly blamed Malfoy. Why did Harry have cancer? it wasn't right?  
  
"Ron, I had to apologise. I was out of order earlier." Ron didn't look at Harry. Harry sighed; he was having a hard time breathing. Ron a finding it too hard to think, let alone see Harry.  
  
"Ron, please.................... ah" He tensed in pain.  
  
"Harry," Malfoy said " I should take you back to the hospital!" Ron didn't say anything, he didn't move. He couldn't.  
  
"NO! I don't want to die in that BLOODY hospital wing...and yes don't all look so shocked I no I am going to die! Ron....................................I have to go.....................soon..............." Ron looked at Harry. He didn't want to face reality. Ron walked over to Harry.  
  
"Harry, mate, I'm... sorry! I shouldn't have stormed out like that." Ron wanted Harry to live, and yet, at the same time...  
  
"It doesn't matter now............................. not anymore........................" Harry sighed and closed his eyes, his breathing getting ragged, "Ron? Promise me something." Ron had tears in his eyes, forced them down.  
  
"Anything, Mate."  
  
"Don't leave me until I die"  
  
"I won't mate, I wont." Ron's eyes were blinded by water. Harry's breathing slowed, and eventually almost stopped. Ron couldn't think, his mind was shut down.  
  
"NO! Mate! don't go! don't go!" Ron cried for real.  
  
"Goodbye Ron..............................I............................... will miss you.....................I love you Ron." Harry mumbled. Ron was having an emotional break down inside. He wouldn't let Harry go... he couldn't... "NO! you can't!"  
  
"Good......................... bye......................" Harry flopped back against the sofa; his breathing stopped and he started to go cold.  
  
"NO!" Ron crouched beside Harry, he couldn't... "DON'T! PLEASE, DON'T!" Ron cried. Ron was struck dumb. He couldn't move. Harry rapidly grew colder. Ron scrambled for a pulse, anything! Harry was dead. It was horrible, even Malfoy cried. Ron didn't move. Hermione laid a hand on his shoulder, Ron didn't feel anything.  
  
Then all of a sudden a cold breeze swept through the room and someone who looked like harry was standing in the fireplace amongst the flames. Ron gasped. He still felt like nothing, but that didn't stop him seeing.  
  
"Where is Ronald Weasley?" The figure asked. Ron cowered next to Harry. "WHERE IS RONALD WEASLEY?" The figure boomed. He held Harry's hand, then gulped, and walked forward.  
  
"Here." He squeaked, hoping no one had heard him.  
  
"You." The figure pointed "You killed my son" Everyone then realised that it was James Potter  
  
"No." Ron squeaked. " I wouldn't kill him." Ron was surprised, angry, confused, and way past sad all at the same time.  
  
"Yes. Wizard cancer is extremely rare. It is only through lack of love or trust someone can catch it. The only way I will believe it wasn't you and your supressed feelings is if you can tell me of a sudden friendship that seemed very against Harry's normal self." James said slowly  
  
"I didn't know how I felt." Ron croaked, embarrassed slightly, but angry, "And we had a good friendship!"  
  
"I mean was there someone he was suddenly friends with?" Ron didn't want to answer, being too ashamed of himself, but he answered anyway. "Malfoy." that was the only friendship that was sudden.  
  
"Malfoy. Malfoy! MALFOY?! MY SON WAS FRIENDS WITH THE OFFSPRING OF LUCIUS MALFOY?!"  
  
"Uh." Ron just stood there. James stepped out of the fire and walked towards Ron.  
  
"Well that does not matter now. My son is dead, but I may be able to help." Ron blinked, something he hadn't been doing for a while. "Do you want him alive?"  
  
"Yes." Ron whispered truthfully, he looked at Harry again. James went and stood by his son, and looked over at Ron,  
  
"Then so be it. But may you be cursed by everyone alive and dead if you hurt harry the way you hurt him before. This time, say you love him."  
  
"I still love him." Ron whispered, forcing back another waterfall. James waved his hand over harry and his son came back to life with a start, struggling to breath...  
  
"Dad?" Then James disappeared. Ron went over to Harry.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Hey, mate."  
  
"I love you"  
  
"Love you too."  
  
"Thank god" and Harry kissed Ron for all he was worth

=-= =-= =V-V= =-=

K-T88: Cute eh? R&R


End file.
